Reload
by Cha-fun
Summary: Si vous avez le temps, histoire rapide et peut être un peu bizarre ?


Disclaimer : Les perso appartiennent à Tite Kubo mais vous le savez déjà !

Warning : Vulgarité / personnage OOC

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai actuellement 20 ans. Je ne suis pas exactement "comme les autres", disons que j'ai une particularité ... je peux voir les morts. Pas tous bien sûr, uniquement ceux qui sont restés bloqués dans notre monde.

Résultat, j'ai du faire tout un tas de chose débile pour m'en débarrasser, oui sinon ils restent et ne partent pas, j'ai déjà essayé. Bien sûr généralement c'est des trucs soft, genre écrire une lettre pour un proche, manger une glace aux parfums préférés de la victime, coudre un dernier coussin. Bref, avec ces conneries j'ai touché à pas mal de domaine.

Par contre, le dernier en date me demande un truc ... inhabituel, et là ça me pose vraiment, mais alors vraiment un sérieux problème.

Le défunt, ou fantôme, comme vous voulez, s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack et me demande ... de tuer son ancient amant : Shuuhei Hisagi.

Alors si ça avait été de le baiser, pourquoi pas, il est plutôt pas mal, non en fait il est carrement canon mais là, tuer un gars c'est pas la même histoire.

Alors voilà mon souci, soit je tue ce gars et cet emmerdeur de Grimmjow dégage, soit je lui laisse la vie et me retrouve avec ce con sur le dos TOUTE MA PUTAIN DE VIE !

Croyez moi, j'ai tout essayé, j'me suis barré dans un autre pays, j'ai tenté de l'ignorer pendant un mois entier, j'ai même essayé de lui faire changer d'avis mais rien, nada, monsieur n'en démord pas.

Alors la question c'est : Pourquoi il voudrait que je tue son ancien mec ? Visiblement ce con s'est sucidé - il est dit qu'il a été renversé par une voiture - pour peine de coeur et maintenant il a bien eu le temps de capter que sa mort a rendu son Hisagi très content. Plus de mec ultra possessif sur le dos, plus de chiant à lui gueler dessus, plus de prise de bec etc.

S'il pouvait mourrir aussi dans cette vie, moi aussi je serais bien heureux. Vous me trouvez dur ? Essayez de vivre avec et on en reparlera, il m'empeche de dormir toute la nuit, il fait tout pour que les autres m'evitent, il me fait devenir completement parano, il me rend DINGUE !

Allez Ichi, souffle, souffle tu peux le faire !

Je pose encore une fois mon regard sur lui, bah oui monsieur s'invite partout, même dans ma douche, ce type est surement voué à l'enfer ... pourvu que l'enfer existe ! Bon, je divague encore, oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit que je deviens taré ? oui, ah merde ...

Donc je disais, je pose mes yeux sur lui ... en plus ce con, si on oublie son caractère exécrable, son humour de merde, ses remarques incessantes, bref s'il ferme sa gueule, ce mec est carrément bandant. Pourquoi m'a t-on punis avec ce con ? J'ai pourtant fini par le manger ce caramel mou qui m'a envoyé aux urgences pour faire plaisir à cette !#%!:/ de grand mère.

Bon, croyez pas que j'étais aussi vulgaire avant, j'étais quelqu'un de bien, j'étais poli mais depuis qu'il est là, c'est invivable et ca fait maintenant DEUX ANS, DEUX PUTAINS D'ANNEES QUE JE SUPPORTE CE CON ! aaaaahhhhhhh ... calme Ichi, calme ... tu t'ennerves seul dans ta tête, t'es bon pour l'asile.

Ah, vous vous dites, tain ce con il a toujours pas buter cet Hisagi ? Il aurait été tranquille, ben figurez vous que j'ai un problème de conscience, oui ca m'arrive d'avoir une conscience et de me dire, non pas biiiieeen ! Et je fais quoi moi après ? Je pars en taule ? C'est quoi mon avenir dans cette putain d'embrouille hein ?

Rah et il continue en boucle "Tues le et j'te fou la paix Ichi ! Crois moi mec, j'l'aurais bien buter moi même mais ... ca va être dur !", il peut pas pardonner ou un truc du genre, ou oublier non ? Nan en deux ans, il repete toujours la même chose. Ah oui, j'ai zappé de vous dire mais, quand on devient un fantôme, on devient très rebarbatif genre : "Manger ! Manger ! Glace ! Glace ! " et ça tourne en boucle.

Vous comprennez mieux mon état nan ? Ben lui il repete cette phrase, je sais même pas comment il peut en faire une aussi longue, d'habitude c'est des mots clés, pas des phrases si bien construite. Ichi ou la psychologie des morts ... Mon dieu, pourquoi me punnissez vous ?

Bon allez, je me suis promis d'y arriver, ne perdons pas espoir ...

 _"Ah ouais ? Et tu crois pouvoir y arriver p'tite fraise ?"_

Merde me revoilà qui entends des voix, dors Ichi, dors.

 _"T'y arriveras jamais avec ce lourd"_

"Hein ?"

 _"T'y arriveras pas, ça fait quasi deux ans que tu prends des médocs en boucle et une fois sur cinq ils marchent, auj c'est pas l'bon jour"_

"Wtf ? What the fucking fuuuuck ?"

 _"Ce que t'es vulgaire Ichi, calme toi, essaye de trouver une solution"_

"Parceque tu crois que je me tourne les pouces depuis deux ans ? j'ai déjà tout tester, TOUT !"

 _"Nan, t'as pas essayé de baiser avec son gars, p'tet il te foutra la paix ..."_

"Il veut que je le tue, pas que je le baise"

 _"Justement, si tu l'énnerves grave, il va peut être partir, tu vois t'es trop gentil"_

Je me pose sur mon lit, je ferme les yeux, l'autre me répete en boucle sa phrase, ouais, trop gentil, il a p'tet raison ...

 _"Qui ça Ichigo ?"_

"Ah Karin, t'inquiètes tout vas bien !"

 _"T'as pris tes médocs Ichi ?"_

"Ouais ouais ..."

Bon elle est partie, oui j'ai une soeur, enfin deux, Yuzu et Karin, elles me prennent pour un taré et c'est pas moi qui vais leur en vouloir.

Ah et ce putain de métro qui fait un boucan d'enfer, avant y'avais pas de métro j'étais tranquille, peinard, pas un problème ... mais avant quoi ? Ah je sais pas, je sais plus. Je ressasse trop, je radotte surement.

Allez on va fermer les yeux et tout ira mieux, je m'allonge sur mon lit, je ferme les yeux et j'entend encore ce con, oublie le, oublie le ...

Ah, je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir, ce ... c'est quoi cette voix ?

 _"Ah j'en peux plus c'est toi qui vas me rendre folle, t'entends ça merde ! Il a bousillé ta vie j'ai bien compris mais on tue pas un PUTAIN de mort et"_

ça doit encore être mon double qui se tappe des délires, enfin mon double, c'est juste moi, ma voix de la raison même s'il a pas toujours la raison mais bon.

Allez encore une journée à entendre ce gros lourd, je dois aller en cours, j'me prépare vite fais, j'enfile un caleçon, un pantalon, une chemise etc bref je me prépare quoi.

Dernier coup d'œil sur mon fantôme, il est vraiment pas mal ... je laisse mes doigts effleurer ce qui devait être son visage, enfin je sens rien du tout, je le vois juste, il me regarde avec ces beaux yeux bleus. Ils sont magnifiques, c'est bizarre il ne parle plus.

 _"CASSES TOI DE MA TÊTE !"_

Ah bordel de merde de double personnalité à la con qui me fait chier même dans les moments les plus calme ... bon allez en route.

Comme tous les jours de la semaine, je monte dans le bus, je vais en cours, je me fais chier, je parle tout seul et je passe pour un fou. Pourquoi ils m'ont pas encore enfermé hein ?

C'est bizarre ... je sens comme un froid qui m'entoure, j'ouvre les yeux, tiens je les avais fermé ? Je la vois, ces longs cheveux rouges, rouge sang, non ils n'étaient pas rouge avant ... Où suis je ? Je regarde autour de moi, je vois des grands immeubles, j'étais pas en cours ? Je vois son visage, elle a encore des traces de larmes, qui es-tu ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive, je suis perdu, je ne vois plus Grimmjow, où est-il ? Il est partit ça y est ? Hisagi est mort ?

Là, il y a quelqu'un qui me fait signe, je vais vers elle ou plutôt lui. Il a un regard de dépressif, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus.

 **"Alors, c'est quoi ton désir ? T'étais avec cette fille ? Pourquoi est-elle morte ?"**

Mon désir ? De quoi parle t'il ?

 **"Qui es-tu ? d'habitude vous parlez plus ... enfin j'espère que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce bordel"** Il pointe son doigt vers le corps de la jeune femme.

Qui suis je ?

"Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai actuellement 20 ans. Je ne suis pas exactement "comme les autres", disons que j'ai une particularité ... je peux voir les morts. Pas tous bien sûr, uniquement ceux qui sont restés bloqués dans notre monde..."

The End

Je pense que cette histoire ne plaira pas mais, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est voulu ;)

Cha'


End file.
